


Stuffed

by merry_magpie



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, F/M, Kink, Kink Negotiation, Object Penetration, Oral Sex, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Sexual Fantasy, Tentacle Play, kinda sorta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 15:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1862949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merry_magpie/pseuds/merry_magpie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy has a fantasy she'd really like to play out with Steve.  She just has to get up the courage to tell him first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Darcy's Turn

Darcy had been nervous all evening and Steve couldn't figure out why.  She wasn't exactly the nervous type.  Part of the reason he'd fallen for her was because she had the type of personality that rolled with the punches.  He respected someone who could dismiss whatever came at her with snarky blasé.  

Granted, now that he knew her better he realized that blasé came partially thanks to a small reefer habit.  He’d first found out when she'd pulled out a joint to share with him as they settled in to watch _I Was a Male War Bride_ on Netflix.  Later, she admitted she had offered him the joint just to see what he'd do because it was "early enough to still bail without too many hurt feelings."  Steve had laughed and mentioned he may have been an asthmatic but he was still an art student when _Reefer Madness_ was made.  "They don't make scare 'em straight films unless there are people to scare straight."

Tonight, however, Darcy had skipped her start-of-the-weekend pre-dinner toke, was picking at her Dan Dan Noodles, and pretty pointedly not paying attention to _North by North-West_ on the TV.  They were sitting on the floor in front of the couch using Darcy’s beat up coffee table as their dinner table.  “What’s wrong?”  He asked leaning towards her and bumping her arm while he muted the TV.

“Is it that obvious?”  She asked before she rolled her eyes.  “Duh, of course it is.”  She took a deep breath.  “I know people back in olden times weren’t prudes or anything.  But there is ‘I’m not a prude because I don’t think oral sex is the devil’s position’ and then there’s like ‘I’m a SM sex orgy dungeon master.’”  She made the quote fingers as she spoke.  “And I was kinda wondering where on that scale you’d say you were.”

Steve balanced his chopsticks on his carton and placed it on the coffee table.  He’d been expecting her to talk about work stress or maybe meeting the family.  She had been on the phone with her Dad earlier and he knew they’d talked about meeting the new boyfriend.  He was not expecting sex-dungeon-master talk.  

Whatever that meant exactly.  

He could hazard a guess but he figured this wasn’t the time to be guessing.  “Well, I haven’t thought about it too much.”  He said, carefully.

“Yeah, but you like, masturbate.  I know you masturbate, dude.  I’ve walked in on you in the shower.”

Steve nodded and tried not to blush.  Whenever Darcy talked so openly of masturbation Steve’s Catholic guilt would try to kick in and remind him it was a sin.  Although, the time Darcy was referring to could hardly count as the sin of Onan considering what happened after she barged into the bathroom.  At that point, it clearly moved on to one of the other sins.

“Don’t you think of sexy scenarios?  Do those get a little, uh, kinky?”  She sounded curious but her shoulders were hunching inwards and she was leaning away from Steve like she was trying to protect herself.

“I don’t really know, those are, well, it’s, uh.”  He exhaled.  “I guess they feel a bit private.”  As out of sorts as Steve felt about talking so openly about sex and masturbation watching Darcy shrink away from him little by little was breaking his heart.  He put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her towards him.

She squirmed away from him, and he let her go with exaggerated care.  She squared her shoulders to him.  “Just, don’t laugh at me okay.  And if this turns you off then, um, we never talk about it again?”

“I’m not going to laugh at you, Darcy.”  He said and moved so he was facing her a little bit more.  

“So, back when I was an impressionable youngster and just starting to form my Internet porn browsing habits, I, uh, found this stuff called tentacle porn.  It’s exactly what it sounds like, there’s a girl, there are tentacles, there is sex.”  She flushed bright red and put her head in her hands.  “Oh, god, don’t google it without me.”  She paused and laughed.  The sound was muffled by her hands.  “God, I’m doing that thing that Dan Savage says not to do where you make your kink sound like it’s the worst thing in the world.”  She took a deep breath in and shook out her hands like she was letting go of tension in them.  Then she looked back up at him.  “Way to make a person not want to have sex with you ever again, Lewis.”

He hated that she sounded so defensive.  He couldn’t figure out what to say that would help her.  “I don’t understand but I’m not turned off,” Steve offered her.

“Okay, do over,” she said.  “There are dildos you can buy.  Scratch that, there is a dildo I have bought, that I’d like you to use on me.  And I’d really, really like it if you let me suck your dick while you were fucking me with it.”

Steve still wasn’t exactly sure what Darcy meant by tentacles but he knew he liked the image of Darcy giving him head while she was being fucked.  He smiled at her.  “I’m really not opposed to the idea.”  He bit his lower lip.  “I actually kind of like it a lot.”

“Really?”  Darcy asked.  “I mean, of course you do, because you have amazing taste.”  But she wasn’t exactly meeting his eyes either, instead looking at her noodles still on the table.

“Darcy, I can’t pretend that I get what you’re asking for exactly but I think you asked me to fuck you with a toy while you suck my dick.”  He scooted closer to him and waited to see if she would move away.  She didn’t.  “Yes, I’m into it.”  He captured her chin and tilted her head up to look at him.  “I am into it.”  He said before he dipped down to kiss her soft lips.  She tasted like peanut butter and soy sauce.

Darcy pulled back, licking her bottom lip.  “Do you want to see it?” She asked.

“See what?”  Steve asked, adjusting himself in his sweatpants.  He was always so quick to get hard when they kissed.  He loved it.  

“My toy.”

“Oh, yeah.  Sure.”  He said.  She grabbed his hand and dragged him from their dinner to the bedroom.  He wasn’t sure what to expect.  She’d said tentacle and he wasn’t sure how calamari was a turn on.

When they finally got to the bedroom and she’d dug out the toy from the shipping box he started to finally understand.  It wasn't about calamari.

The toy was large, that was Steve's first impression and he tried not to feel inadequate compared to it.  It was purple and green, it had squid like suckers along one side, and it was curled in a loose corkscrew.

"That's what you want me to use on you?"  He said.  He could already imagine what Darcy would look like stretched around it and the image was making him harder than he already was.  Frankly, it wasn’t any weirder than the purple toy she had with the little dolphin shaped thing that vibrated against her clit.

To answer him she nodded and brought the toy up to her mouth licking up the length of the curled, suckered side and then tongued at the tip.

"That's, ah, that's."  He began.  "Oh, Christ, Darcy."  He said and ground his palm against the hard on in his pants.

She glanced at his crotch.  "I see you like that."

He walked over to her and kissed her as she ground her pelvis against him.  "What do you want?"  He asked.

She led him over to the bed, pushing him down to sit and watch while she undressed.  It should have been silly, since she was only in her pajamas, with her hair up in a loose bun, but she started with her panties, the green ones he could barely see peeking out from the bottom of her too big t-shirt, pushing the straps down over her soft thighs, stepping out of them and flicking them across the room with her toe.  She ran her toy over her breasts and dipped it between them, hidden from view by her top.  Then she drew the toy down her torso, dragging and catching on the soft cotton of her shirt, and down in between her legs.  She stepped her legs wide.  Her pussy was still hidden by the shirt but he could tell from her soft moan when she started to run the tentacle along her slit.

She sighed and Steve reached out for her hand stopping it.  "Come 'ere and let me."  He said.  She handed the toy over to him and straddled his leg.  "Get rid of the top."  She obliged and tossed it across the room in the opposite direction of her panties.

The toy was already warm where she had gripped it.  It felt firm but was more flexible than he expected.  He could smell her on it under a faint smell of rubber.  He slid it between her legs, along her slit like she'd been doing.  He angled it up slightly and let the thin tip penetrate between her folds, far enough she'd be able to feel it but not far enough in for her to get any satisfaction.  She let out an appreciative moan and rocked her hips trying to push the toy inside.  “Not yet.”  He said.

She smirked at him and grabbed his tee-shirt dragging him closer to her and kissing him until he moaned back.  “Naughty boy, not yet” she teased around the kiss.

“Damn you.”  He said and threw the toy on the bed and pulling her down onto it.  Then he got up and stripped down out of his pajamas.  Then, like a set design artist in those films he’d been in, he arranged her on the bed, her head to his dick, as if they were going to sixty-nine, so she could suck his dick like she wanted.  That meant his head was by her pussy so he could see what he was doing and enjoy the show.

She started to tease his balls with her tongue, not going anywhere near his dick until he was achingly hard.  He rubbed the toy against her and slowly teased her in retaliation.  She sighed against him and started to swirl her tongue around the head of his shaft and he had force himself to keep his hips still.  He pushed the toy inside her and slowly started to twist it, letting it slide in and then twisting it out again, playing with the corkscrew shape of the thing.  Darcy moaned.

Darcy sucking him was distracting but he wasn’t going to complain.  He kept twisting it and her hips started to buck towards him, trying to ride the toy harder and deeper.  The flare of the thing meant that it went from fairly narrow to thick very quickly and soon Darcy was stretched around it.  She was also making the most obscene noises against this dick.  The deeper he fucked her, the more relaxed she got and the further down his cock she slid.  Her hot, wet mouth and tongue were enough but knowing that she wanted all of this, that it had been a fantasy of hers and he was fulfilling it somehow made it even better.  At this rate he'd come faster than her.  He decided that was not going to happen.

It wasn't hard, in this position, with Darcy's leg hooked over his head and her other resting on the bed, to lick her clit at the same time as fucking her with her toy.  Her hips started pushing harder against the toy and his face and she moaned more.  He felt her bottom out around his cock as she took it all in, deep throating him, lost in her fantasy.  Suddenly, she lost her rhythm on him, finally pausing as she came, her cries muffled by his cock.  He tried his hardest not to thrust his hips and fuck her mouth now that she had stopped, distracted by her own orgasm.  He kept the toy in her, fucking her gently with it as she shook with the aftershocks.  After a few moments she came back to herself and began sucking him again, taking him as deeply as she could.  Feeling his whole dick enveloped by her mouth pushed him over from the edge he'd been riding.  "I'm gonna come."  He said trying to give her some warning.  She hummed against his dick and did something with her tongue he was helpless against.  He came shuddering and whispering, “fuck, Darcy, fuck” into the soft flesh of her thighs.

Together they lay on her bed too blissed out to move.  Finally, Darcy got up and went into the bathroom to clean up like she always did after sex.  Steve scooted up the bed and using the suction cup on the bottom of the toy, he mounted it to the headboard.  Then he posed like a pin-up girl, head propped up by his hand and laid out on the bed like a present.  He added one of his great big shit-eating "I'm Captain America" smiles.  When Darcy got out of the bathroom she took one look at the scene and laughed so hard she had to lean against the doorframe while she caught her breath.

She crawled into bed next to him and said, "You are a goofball.  How are you even real?"

"Science."  He said.

"God."  She rolled her eyes but her voice was hesitant.  "Was that good for you?”  He nodded.  “Good.”  She said.  “Because it was really, really good for me."

"Darcy, I had no idea that I wanted this as much as I did, but if you're up for a second round, I'd love to watch you suck this," he flicked the toy still mounted above their heads.  It bobbled slightly but remained firmly stuck to the headboard. "While I fuck you."

She laughed.  “I remember thinking when we first started dating you were never going to want to do shit like this.”  She ran her fingers up and down his side.  “I’m really glad you aren’t what I expected.”  She smiled at him. “And,” she said leaning forwards to kiss and bite his left nipple, “I think it's time we started on that second round."

 


	2. Steve's Turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy shows Steve exactly what she gets out of her tentacles fantasy.

Steve was swimming in the gentle, warm South Pacific Sea.  He turned back to wave at the bikini-clad beauties sunning themselves on the beach while he enjoyed the water.  He’d been swimming long enough that he decided to rest and float on his back in the calm bay.  While he was resting, enjoying the warm water on his back and hot sun on his face he felt a soft warm thing wrap around his ankle and tug lightly.

_“Darcy, I’m not sure I like the idea of thing just taking me in the middle of the ocean.”  Steve said as Darcy wrapped her hand around his ankle.  They were taking full advantage of the obscenely large tub Stark Industries had provided as part of their travel expenses._

_"Do you want to stop?"  Darcy checked-in and lightly stroked Steve's ankle._

_Steve flushed.  "No."_

_"Then let me take the lead."_

Steve knew the moment he felt the tug, that the legendary Darcymonster had come to claim its next victim.  He knew struggling only made it angry and so he hoped that if he let it take him completely then it would leave him safe when it was done with him.

_“Darcymonster?”  Steve asked._

_“Hush, you.  Do you want me to fuck you or do you want to sit in this tub alone?”_

_Steve rolled his eyes.  “Go ahead.”_

_“As I was saying,”_  

Steve relaxed, knowing if he did, the legendary pleasure the Darcymonster could give him would be worth the danger.  Its tentacle worked its way up his leg finding the, soft puckered hole and gently rubbed against it.  The monster was already covered in waterproof slime, “thanks to miracle-working lube.”  It worked a small tentacle over the whole until Steve’s legs spread wider and only then did it push a small tip of its tentacle inside.  Steve gasped and pushed back on to it, _but gently because he was a super solider and the Darcymonster was not invulnerable, Steve._  Then another tentacle appeared and tracing its way up his legs, it brushed against his balls before wrapping its tentacle around his thick, hard manhood.

_“Darcy,” Steve said trying to whine around a moan._

_“Yes?”  Darcy sing-songed._

_“Stop with the story, already, and fuck me.”_

_“No rushing for you.  You wanted to know what I got out of it and you’re going to know.”  Darcy said and tugged his dick firmly just once to get his full attention._

The Darcymonster had been slowly working its way deeper inside with thicker tentacles and Steve could tell it was getting him ready for something.  The way everything was feeling, though, he didn’t care.  Instead he whined when the Darcymonster’s tentacle pulled slowly out of him.  He felt empty for a moment, the tentacle working over his dick not enough for him now that he’d had a taste of the Darcymonster inside of him.  Then he felt it, the thick tentacle he’d heard of in the legends.  It brushed against his hole and he bucked up.  Then, pushing and twisting, it filled him slowly until he was stretched around it.  He arched into the pleasure and let the Darcymonster take him fully as he floated in the water supported by the monster and his own buoyancy.

He writhed and moaned in pleasure because “holy crap, Steve, you really like this.”  The Darcymonster fucked him and stroked him until he was shaking all over, first little tremors and then larger ones while his face flushed down to his chest like he was sunburned.  Finally, when he thought he couldn’t take it any longer his body went rigid and he came, his hot come spurting into the water and against the Darcymonster.

_“Hey, you relax there, Mister, while I get this thing cleaned up.”  She said as she slowly pulled the toy out of Steve.  He hummed and his cock twitched fighting to fill with blood again from the sensation of the toy moving inside him.  When she’d cleaned up, she helped to drag him out of the tub and towel off.  He was pliant in her hands and let her lead him back to the bed._

_“Do you see what I like about it now?”  She asked when they were laying on the bed tucked against each other, Steve’s mouth against her neck._

_“I do, Darcy, I really do.”  He nuzzled her.  “I think you might have to fight me for who tops next time one of those toys comes out.”_

_“I think we can chalk that up to relationship problems I’m happy to have.”  She said and kissed him back.  He’d probably be up for around two shortly, if she played her cards right, and the Darcymonster was very interested in a round two._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Jenn and Micah for their beta work on this. 
> 
>  
> 
> [Here is a real life version of Darcy's toy.](http://whipspiderrubberworks.com/catalog/product_info.php?products_id=32)


End file.
